El poder de la Digisoul
by Ruedi
Summary: Sumido en una fiebre, Agumon le pide a Masaru que lo cure con su DigiSoul. Él cree que delira por la fiebre, pero, ¿qué tan vibrante es el poder de su Digisoul? ¡Tanto como un anaranjado amanecer! ¡Tanto como un nuevo mañana! (One-shot para la actividad "Universos de colores" del tópic de Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del foro "Proyecto 1-8").


Ah, hacía rato que quería escribir de Savers… Más bien de Masaru, que me encanta :3 ¡Y me di esta linda oportunidad! Voy, simplemente, a fluir mis palabras, pues hablar de Masaru es como hablar de un grande. (Sí, para mi Masaru, luego de Takato, es un grande. Abuchéenme no me importa XD)

 **Este fanfic participa en la actividad del mes de agosto "Universo de colores" del tópic de Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 _Nota: ninguno de los personajes aquí presente me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, etc, etc.)_

El poder de la DigiSoul

 _Capítulo único: Masaru, la luz del amanecer_

— ¡Aniki! —gritaba Agumon con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Masaru se levantó sobresaltado y se preparó para una futura amenaza; detrás de él, Gaomon y Lalamon hicieron lo mismo. Pero al ver delante suyo que sólo estaba la entrada de la cueva donde pasaban la noche, miraron al Digimon anaranjado preguntándose a qué se debía tamaño grito innecesario; pronto se dieron cuenta que Agumon sólo tenía un mal sueño y todos volvieron a dormirse.

Pero, algunas horas después, el muchacho volvió a levantarse, pues sintió cómo algo _temblaba_ a su lado.

— ¿Agumon? —preguntó y lo vio: sí, en efecto, tiritaba y toda su cara estaba más roja de lo usual. En seguida su compañero humano le tomó la temperatura y volaba de fiebre. ¿Se habría infectado con algo? Esperaba que no fuera grave, como aquélla vez, hace muchos años, cuando a Yoshino le agarró aquél extraño virus que infectó a Ikuto.

En seguida se puso de pie y preparó un "colchón" más suave de hojas y césped para su amigo. Se despertaron los otros dos también y Masaru les comentó la situación.

—Iré a ver si puedo encontrar algo —dijo Gaomon, y Lalamon lo siguió al paso.

—No te preocupes —dijo el pequeño Digimon rosado—. No es ése virus mortal de antaño, seguramente Agumon sufrió algún tipo de sobre exceso de datos y su cuerpo no lo procesa bien. Hay una planta que puede ayudarnos, ¡la encontraremos!

Y así, ambos marcharon en medio de la noche, en busca de quién sabe qué planta.

—Lo siento, Aniki —empezó el dinosaurio, con la cara más naranja de lo normal—. Odio tener que ser una carga.

Masaru soltó una risa y acomodó a su querido compañero entre sus piernas, usándolas como almohada para él y le acarició la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías —respondió—. No eres una carga, luchamos muy duro hoy y podía darse algo así —toda esa jornada se la pasaron de pelea tras pelea: había una inmensa manada de Mammons bastante salvajes que se negaron a oír sus palabras. No estaban bajo las órdenes de nadie, pues el Digimundo había cobrado una apacible paz y ellos tenían la misión de hacerlo perdurar. Pero pelear contra esos tipos fue bastante extenuante, por no decir que necesitó la ayuda de ShineGreymon para lograr tranquilizarlos.

¿Habían sido, cuántos, centenares? Perdieron la cuenta al número veinte. Cuando vieron el cielo, ya había oscurecido y se refugiaron en esa cueva. Gaomon preparó algo de comer y todos se echaron a dormir sin reparo.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de que estés aquí? —El pequeño de ojos verdes miró el firmamento con esplendor—. ¡Que somos insuperables! Aunque… —tosió y agachó la mirada—. Lamento que hayas tenido que dejar a Sayuri y sus huevos fritos tan deliciosos.

Masaru volvió a reír.

— ¿Cuándo tienen fiebre todos los Digimons deliran así? —se burló.

— ¡No estoy delirando! Estoy bien cuerdo —se defendió.

—Entonces deja de hablar tonterías y duérmete —aunque el muchacho no negó que extrañaba a raudales su casa: ¿qué sería de sus padres, de Chika, Ikuto, Yoshino, Touhma…? Ladeó la cabeza y vio cómo Agumon intentaba dormitarse.

—Aniki… —susurró.

—Dime.

—Déjame sentir tu DigiSoul, por favor —qué petición tan extraña le pedía. Se quedó desconcertado—. Es muy cálida y tengo la sensación que va a curarme.

Sí, definitivamente Agumon deliraba. Rogaba porque Lalamon encontrara esa bendita planta. Sin embargo, el pequeño dinosaurio le insistía por su DigiSoul.

— ¡Deja de delirar! —Masaru empezaba a enfadarse por lo cabeza dura que era su Digimon (tan parecido a él…) —. Duérmete o te haré dormir.

Inesperadamente, Agumon se puso de pie, respirando agitadamente y adquirió una pose de guardia: era por ésa anaranjada y cálida DigiSoul de Masaru por lo que valía la pena estar vivo, se dijo Agumon.

— ¡Hazme dormir, Aniki! —insisitó.

— ¡Cabeza dura! —Le reprendió el humano, poniéndose de pie, también—. ¡Estás con fiebre, acuéstate!

Pero Agumon sonreía con convicción. No quería dormir, quería sentir la hermosa DigiSoul de su hermano. ¡Era tan potente que estaba convencido de que era la medicina que precisaba! Así que le insistió para que se la restregara por el cuerpo, llegando a irritar al humano, pero éste se le acercó y se agachó a su altura. Le enseñó su puño, quien se cargó de una considerable cantidad de DigiSoul.

—No necesito que me saques de quicio para hacerla salir —comentó, con una firme sonrisa—. Han crecido muchos mis poderes, al igual que los tuyos. Así que recuéstate, a ver si la DigiSoul es una gran medicina como dices —hizo una pausa, donde se puso de pie y arrugó la cara—. ¡Pero si llega a no surtir efecto, te duermes de un puñetazo! ¿Me oíste, Agumon?

— ¡Sí, Aniki! —respondió con una sonrisa el Digimon. Masaru tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado. Poco a poco, la oscuridad nocturna daba paso a un brillante amanecer. Agumon pudo sentir la magia de un nuevo día cuando el poder de la DigiSoul surcó por todo el cuerpo. El dinosaurio parecía relajarse sorpresivamente, y no sabía si el calor agradable que apaciguaba si fiebre era el poder de Masaru o los tibios rayos del sol que se asomaba.

Porque el gran poder de su Aniki en sus puños, no era sólo fuerza bruta, era un conjunto de poder que emanaba cariño y potencia, pero una potencia que había madurado: ya no era bestial ni desmesurada, sino controlada y crecida. Agumon pudo sentir que poco a poco iba recobrando su vitalidad, sus datos iban organizándose mejor y todo gracias a la DigiSoul de Masaru, ¡qué vivo se sentía! ¡Los poderes del muchacho eran tan cálidos como los tibios rayos matutinos del día!

—Tienes la fuerza del amanecer —comentó Agumon. Masaru resopló.

—Sigues delirando, ¿ves que no puedo curarte con una simple Digisoul? Necesitamos…

—Eres un cabeza dura también, Aniki —reprendió el Digimon—. Tócame la frente, vas a ver que tu DigiSoul es tan brillante con el sol.

Efectivamente, Agumon no tenía más fiebre. El chico quedó sorprendido.

Lalamon y Gaomon llegaron en ése momento y pidieron disculpas por el retraso. Masaru les explicó al situación y que, extrañamente, la DigiSoul de sus manos fue capaz de curarlo. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

—No creí que la DigiSoul tuviera ese poder —comentó el perro azul, recostándose.

—Agumon insistió —siguió diciendo el pelirrojo—. Estaba convencido de ello… —y miró a su pequeño dinosaurio naranja, plácidamente dormido—. Supongo que fue instinto y tenía mucha razón —comentó al ver los otros dos digimons—. Duerman un rato más, no hay apuro. Lamento haberlos hecho salir a buscar esas plantas —Lalamon le dijo que no había cuidado. A fin de cuentas, lo importante era que Agumon se encontraba bien.

 _El poder de la DigiSoul… Masaru tenía una tan potente como el sol, tan brillante como los tonos anaranjados del amanecer, los cuales dan fuerza para comenzar un nuevo día. Masaru tenía un ser tan hermoso y tan único que a través de sus manos, su DigiSoul se manifestaba de diversas maneras._

 _Él tenía la DigiSoul de la nobleza y la fuerza; de la amistad y la unión. Sus anaranjados poderes habían sido capaces de curar._

—Aniki… Quiero más huevos fritos…

Masaru rió y vio la Digisoul en su puño, vibrante, sincera y llameante como fuego. Sonrió para sí mismo, ¡qué bendición tener ése gran don!

 _Masaru era el amanecer de un nuevo día. Siempre iba a brillar como aquél inmenso astro que nos regala una nueva jornada._

OoOoOoO

Ah, no puedo más que decir que estoy contenta con este pequeño escrito :') No es lo mejor, creo que no he sabido describir bien lo que significa la DigiSoul de Masaru. No creo que sirva para curar fiebres, pero bueno, ¿se vale imaginar, no?

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
